


Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Acts of Kindness, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Texting, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Kindness, Love, Romantic Fluff, otpness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Das poucas coisas que ele tinha certeza absoluta nessa vida, uma delas era que ele odiava River Song com todas as forças. Quer dizer, até quanto você podia beber para ter certeza de alguma coisa?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

Das poucas coisas que ele tinha certeza absoluta nessa vida, uma delas era que ele odiava River Song com todas as forças. Quer dizer, até quanto você podia beber para ter certeza de alguma coisa? Ele deu de ombros enquanto bebia mais um daqueles copinhos de vodca. Bebidas decididamente não eram sua área, ele nem mesmo sabia o nome do copo!

Se ele estivesse sóbrio, ele diria que ama, mas ele não estava. Aquela mulher era insuportável! E ele nem mesmo lembrava porque brigou com ela, mas provavelmente por algum motivo bobo como “você age feito uma criança” ou qualquer coisa estúpida que ela costumava gritar para ele. 

Ela gritava muito. Nem sempre eram palavras furiosas, e às vezes ele até gostava desses gritos, mas às vezes eram críticas que ele não merecia. Ou achava que não merecia. Talvez ele tivesse sendo, na verdade, um sortudo por não ter mais que tolerá-la. Ou ele estava falando muita bobagem. Pensando. Enfim...

Ele desistiu da vodca e pediu uma cerveja, que pelo menos ele sabia o nome do recipiente: garrafa!, enquanto ele entrava na próxima fase dos bêbados onde, no lugar de se sentir o todo poderoso, a pessoa se torna dramática.

Oh, ele havia perdido o amor da sua vida! Miseravelmente a perdido! Ela podia ser o que fosse, mas ele a amava tanto. Ela era tão linda, engraçada, inteligente e maravilhosa, como se feita para ele.

Ele sempre havia sido meio atrapalhado, do tipo que tropeça nas próprias pernas, mas quando ele fazia isso e ela ria, ele não se sentia mal. Ele ria junto. Como ele foi deixar escapar uma mulher que, apesar de rir dele, era uma risada que o fazia rir também? Ela sempre estendia a mão e o ajudava, e ele a perdeu!!

Ele passou a mão na garrafa e foi até o banheiro para jogar uma água no rosto e tentar pensar mais claramente. Não que seus pensamentos alguma vez já tenha sido claros.

No caminho, ele por um instante viu alguém que parecia exatamente com ela na pista de dança. Talvez pudesse ser, River amava dançar, mas no outro momento ela já não estava mais lá. Ah, ótimo, agora ele estava tendo visões que o deixavam pior ainda! Talvez fosse uma boa ideia parar de beber por aquela noite. Ou por todas as outras noites pelo resto de sua vida.

Ele jogou a cerveja na lixeira debaixo da pia e encarou seu rosto no espelho. Ele parecia horrível. Era hora de ir para casa... Literalmente, porque ele olhou a hora no celular e já eram quase três da manhã. Quer dizer, ele era um adulto! Ele podia ficar na rua até a hora que quisesse! Não tinha “hora de ir para casa” para ele! Isso era para criancinhas! Mas ele decidiu ir embora mesmo assim.

Lavar o rosto com a água extremamente gelada do pub não o fez sentir melhor, porém ele fingiu que sim. Saiu do banheiro se segurando pelas paredes (ele estava tão bêbado assim? A verdade era que ele tropeçava da mesma maneira quando estava totalmente ciente de si também), pagou a conta e cambaleou até a rua.

Talvez ele devesse ligar para ela? Só para ela não ficar preocupada? Ele caçou o celular no bolso e errou os números mil vezes até conseguir acertar os dígitos do telefone de River. Ninguém atendeu. No lugar disso, a voz robótica da secretária pediu para ele deixar um recado.

\- Alô... Errrr... River?... Sou eu... – ele tinha mesmo que gaguejar tanto? – Eu só queria avisar que tô legal... Você pode me ligar depois?... É só isso... Tchau...

Aquilo tinha sido totalmente ridículo. Ele não ligaria de volta para ela, não, nunca mais! Ou pelo menos não mais essa noite.

Ele caminhou tortamente pela rua, errou o buraco da fechadura e quase caiu nas escadas enquanto subia até seu flat.

Oh, seu sofá!... Ele não se lembrava dele ser tão macio assim... Mas, oh, seu sofá!

Ele pegou seu celular de volta para olhar a hora. Faria tanto mal assim ligar de volta para sua River? Ele sentia tanta falta dela... Então ele ligou. E cantarolou enquanto esperava ela atender.

Estranho, ele quase podia ouvir o celular dela tocando. Engraçado. Ele devia estar muito bêbado mesmo. Ele podia ouvir passos no corredor também, o toque cada vez mais perto, e a voz dela chamando-o.

\- John? – opa, essa parte era verdade!

\- River! – ele deu um salto do sofá e deixou o celular cair no chão. – O que você está fazendo no meu apartamento?!

\- Esse é o meu, sweetie – ela suspirou. – Eu ia perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui, mas dá para ver claramente que está bêbado.

\- Eu? Bêbado? – ele apontou para si mesmo e riu. – Não, eu não estou! Eu estou 100% sóbrio!

\- Então o que você está fazendo aqui? – ela cruzou os braços. A camisola que ela vestia a fazia parecer fofa e sexy ao mesmo tempo, e ele nem sabia que isso era possível.

\- Eu vim ter ver, claro. – ele se sentou de volta, o mundo estava girando um pouquinho demais e ele cairia se não sentasse.

\- Eu pensei que você achasse que eu era totalmente irritante e estivesse profundamente magoado de eu te chamar de irresponsável e crianção. – ela cruzou os braços. – Você sabe, toda aquela história de não querer nunca mais me ver.

\- Ah sim... – ele coçou a cabeça. – “nunca mais” é bastante tempo, né? Eu ainda estou profundamente chateado.

\- Certo. Eu vou voltar para a cama, e você para sua casa, que tal? – ela deu as costas. – E assim podemos nunca mais nos ver, como você deseja.

\- Não River, espera! – ela se virou novamente e a carinha de cachorrinho que ele fazia era quase irresistível. – Me desculpa. Eu não quero não te ver nunca mais. Na verdade eu quero te ver todos os dias pelo resto dos meus dias e... Isso está soando muito bobo.

\- Não, é bem bonitinho da sua parte. – ela andou até a frente do sofá e estendeu a mão para ajuda-lo a se levantar. – Por que não vamos até a cozinha e eu te faço um café para ver se você não se sente melhor?

\- Eu adoraria. – ele sorriu e pegou na mão dela. Era macia sob a sua, e quente. E o celular foi esquecido debaixo do sofá.

***  
\- Certo. – ela entregou a xícara meio cheia de café para ele. – Sim, tem que ser sem açúcar! E tome cuidado para não derrubar, está bem quente!

\- Ah, mas sem açúcar eu não quero! – ele fez um beicinho, mas bebeu mesmo assim.

\- Depois, faça o favor de tomar um banho bem gelado. – ela o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse reclamar desse “bem gelado”. – É para o seu bem, John.

\- E que tal se eu te tiver também nesse banho? – ele tentou, mas falhou, lançar uma piscadinha para ela.

\- Se comporte, por favor. Se você for bonzinho, eu até deixo você dormir na minha cama.

\- Mas onde mais eu dormiria???

\- No sofá. Na sua casa. No chão. São várias as opções.

Não restavam dúvidas que a cama dela era a melhor das opções, e ele não queria ser chutado noite afora ou largado no sofá. Ele já havia dormido no sofá dela uma vez, e a dor nas costas no dia seguinte foi memorável. Não, ele não queria mais passar nenhuma noite ali!

Até mesmo a noite em que ele dormiu no tapete em frente à lareira foi mais confortável que aquela. Ou era porque a companhia era agradável. No sofá ele estava sozinho. Mas River tinha mesmo um tapete muito macio!

\- Vou ser bonzinho então... – ele deu mais um gole do café horrível.

\- Boa escolha. – ela deu uma palmadinha no ombro dele. – Termine logo esse café que eu quero dormir!

E ele silenciosamente obedeceu.

Ele também tomou o banho que ela sugeriu, e o sabonete dela era cheiroso. Fazia-o lembrar de coisas boas. Tinha cheiro de rosas e cheiro dela. Era óbvio que tinha o cheiro dela, ela usava aquela barrinha todos os dias, era na verdade ela que cheirava ao sabonete. Mas aquele seria para sempre o cheiro dela. Ele se sentia menos tonto.

Ela já estava deitada quando ele acabou. Ele não tinha pijamas ali, então ele usava apenas a sua roupa de baixo, que era uma camiseta e seu samba-canção de patinhos, o que não era nada ridículo.

\- River... – ele silenciosamente a chamou depois de se deitar ao lado dela, de costas, encarando o teto.

\- Sim, John? – ela respondeu sem olhar para ele, virada para o outro lado.

\- Eu não lembro mais porque brigamos.

\- Eu lembro... – ela virou-se finalmente para ele. – Mas vou fingir que não.

\- Isso quer dizer que estamos bem?

\- Sim, estamos bem. – e como se para provar isso, ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e o abraçou.

\- Eu senti sua falta. – ele suspirou. O cabelo dela cheirava tão bem e fazia cosquinha no seu nariz.

\- Eu sei que sim. – ele a cutucou nas costas quando ela começou a rir – Ui, cuidado! Certo, eu também senti a sua.

Eles ficaram quietos por alguns segundos.

\- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – ele assentiu – O quanto você bebeu?

\- Três shots e meia cerveja. – agora, mais sóbrio, ele lembrava pelo menos como chamar aquilo. Mas ainda não o nome do copo. Ele nunca soube o nome do copo, na verdade. Aquele copo tinha um nome?

\- E você ficou daquele jeito? – ela riu, riu de não conseguir parar, e quando finalmente parou, foi para completar: - Mas você é mesmo um fracote! – e rir ainda mais.

\- Eu deveria ficar ofendido? – ele perguntou, mesmo sem estar realmente ofendido. Ele era mesmo meio fraco para bebidas.

\- Não mesmo. Eu amo inclusive o fato de você ser um fraco. – ela o beijou então.

Ele a beijou de volta porque gostava da sensação dos lábios dela nos seus, e depois da língua quente contra a sua.

\- Sabe, - ela quebrou o beijo para comentar – Você está com um gosto horrível de álcool com café. Você não escovou os dentes não?

Não, ele não tinha uma escova ali. Ele deveria ter uma, não? Ele ficou sem graça de usar a dela. Mas esse não era exatamente o ponto daquela conversa, então esse tópico ficaria para outra oportunidade.

\- Oh Deus! – ele deu um tapinha na testa de uma forma dramática – Você só sabe reclamar! Vá dormir River!

\- Sim, eu adoraria. Foi você que me atrapalhou sweetie.

Ela deitou-se de costas para ele, mas ainda tão próxima, como um convite para ele abraçá-la. E assim ele o fez. Dormir contra as curvas macias de River era como o seu próprio paraíso, mesmo que os cachos o sufocassem um pouquinho às vezes. Não que ele fosse falar isso em voz alta. Na verdade...

\- Querida... – a voz dele quebrou o silêncio em que eles estavam mergulhados. – Você não quer prender um pouquinho o cabelo não? Ou dormir numa outra posição? Não que eu não adore dormir com você assim, eu realmente amo, mas...

Ela quase poderia batê-lo. Ao invés disso, ela o beijou novamente. – Você realmente fala demais John. – e deitou no peito dele, onde seu cabelo não poderia cortar o suprimento de oxigênio ou algo assim.

Ele chegou à conclusão que nunca poderia perdê-la enquanto ela suavemente caia no sono em seus braços. Não era uma constatação de “eu não posso viver sem essa mulher”, apesar disso também ser verdade (ele se sentia meio sem ar longe dela, mais do que quando eles dormiam de conchinha). Era a declaração final de que, não importa o que acontecessem, eles pertenciam um ao outro, e nada podia separá-los.

Mesmo que a briga tenha sido, de fato, boba. Não foi aquela briga que provou o quão inabaláveis eles eram, mas como ela cuidou dele naquela noite, como a boca dela era gentil contra sua e como eles podiam rir dos defeitos um do outro. Nada mais importava quando eles estavam juntos, e agora ele tinha certeza disso.

Depois, ele dormiu, e quando ele acordou no dia seguinte com a pior ressaca que já teve, ela tomou o tal banho com ele até a dor ser esquecida. E a tal dor foi de fato se tornando algo em segundo plano na mente dele. River o fazia se perder muito rápido. E ele nunca quis tanto se sentir perdido. Bêbado, totalmente tonto, mas a intoxicação era pela presença dela, e assim era bem melhor (e saudável. Ele, como médico - e sim, ele era formado e em algo importante! -, sabia o mal que o álcool fazia ao fígado. O seu, pelo menos, agradecia.).

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que vocês tenham gostado e arrumem um tempinho e um espacinho no coração de vocês para comentarem. Obrigada. Eu agradeço profundamente. Não vai levar mais do que cinco minutos, tenho certeza.


End file.
